ou_koshnufandomcom-20200214-history
Independent Antarctica
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Some attributes |- ! Capital: | } |- ! Language: | } |- | Demonym | } |- ! Population | } |- ! Government | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Terra Ol Kruii Sadii (Land of the Southern Cross) called Independent Antarctica in English, but often abbreviated TKS is an ancient and rather strange country in Antarctica. History: Ancient history About 75 years after the fall of Rome, a group of Christians, fed up with the rapid decline of the Church and the mess into which Europe had turned, decided to leave Europe. They sailed south down Africa, but were driven off every time they tried to land. They decided to cross the Atlantic, a feat that became much easier now that they were so far south, and sailed down the coast of South America, having the same problems. This colony was forced all the way down Patagonia, and across the Drake Passage. On the other side, they found uninhabited land. Antarctica. Here on 14, December 573 AD they founded the city of Pax, and thus was born Terra Ol Kruii Saidii. Rediscovery: On 17, January 1773, Captain Jakob Cok again made contact with the TKS. At first, the meeting seemed to be going well. No one could understand each other, but the men communicated by signs. The white skin of the Antarcticans helped prevent the Anglish from immediately assuming that these new people were "savages", and the men of TKS had never forgotten that there were other countries to their north. However, for reasons that are unknown to this day, one of Cook's men, against orders, fired into the crowd and killed several Antarcticans. This has led to an international incident that has lasted until the present. Modern Times: Shortly after rediscovery TKS rapidly began to transform itself from a medieval, primitive country into the economic powerhouse it is today. The growth of whaling worldwide, coupled with new, European built boats made TKS one of the world leaders in whaling. Steam power allowed for much more efficient utilization of volcanic energy, as well as for better fishing and whaling ships. The amazingly rich fishing grounds that were owned by people who would not use force to protect them, and, who were not even a real country made TCS a target of global exploitation by much of the more developed world. This led to an international incident which resolved in a worldwide pledge to honour Antarctic neutrality which has been mostly honoured until today. Culture: Main article Culture of Independent Antarctica. The culture and society of TKS is dominated by the fanatical Christianity of the populace. There are no sports, no lyricised instrumental music, and no a capella music except for hymns. Antarctic literature consists mostly of epic poetry and prose describing the courage of those who first emigrated to the continent as well as Christians everywhere. Another popular topic is the hardships of life in Antarctica. Food in TKS is grown on the in the summer on the volcanic islands, on which the air temperatures can reach over thirty degrees Centigrade. Much of the diet, however, is meat and fish. Sheep are ranched on some islands, and Angora Rabbits are a staple, both for fur and meat. Government: The Land of the Southern Cross is an eclectic anarchy. For the purposes of international affairs, the president of the national university has recently come to act as a representative of the people. This started when Angland refused to let the entire population sign a treaty with them. Economy: The chief exports of TKS are fish, seals, and Angora rabbet fur. The largest city is Pax. Category:Nations Category:Antarctica Category:Articles in need of template work